I wish
by x.Rydag.x
Summary: Tsunami ha actuado extraño con Touko desde hace algún tiempo. Ahora es tiempo de decir adiós y volver cada uno a su casa. Él no es capaz de pedirle ir con él a la fiesta y bailar, soportando verla con otra pareja sacando a relucir los celos y sus sentimientos por ella. ¿Qué pasará allí? Entren, no se arrepentirán. TsunamixTouko. Song fic.


_¡Bueh! Necesitaba soltar algo de estos dos, no sabía cómo y no tenía con qué hasta que escuchando esta canción, se me ocurrió una pequeña idea y decidí probarla a ver que tal me salía. Es mi primer fic de esta pareja, ¡y espero hacer algún otro ya que me encantan! Espero que os guste a vosotros y no hay mucho que decir, disfrutenlo y recordad que un review crea sonrisas y provoca felicidad a los autores :3_**  
**

_También añadir que acepto peticiones de fics de parejas si deseáis para futuros que vaya a crear y que cualquier cosa, no dudéis en hacérmela saber. Gracias por leer!_

**Canción: **_I wish  
_**Grupo: **_One Direction  
_

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no son obra mía, pertenecen a Level-5.

"_**I wish"**_

Después de que todos hiciésemos todos los arreglos en el instituto Raimon, sólo hacía falta una cosa; encontrar una cita con la que poder hacer ese dichoso baile. Todos tenían parejas, todos estaban emparejados… Al final, el que no iba a tener pareja e iba a estar más solo que la una mientras todos se lo pasaban genial disfrutando de la fiesta serían todos, menos yo. ¿Y por qué?

¡Por ser un cobarde!

Estaba colocándome ese smokin negro que me hacía parecer un ricachón, me hacía acordarme de esa fiesta de Inglaterra a la que fuimos en el fútbol frontier internacional. No era mi bañador o el equipo de fútbol y sentía que mi cuerpo iba a romperlo en cualquier momento. Demasiado ajustado para mi gusto, pero las chicas querían que fuésemos todos así de "guapos" y a ver quien les llevaba la contraria.

Lo último en colocarme fue la pajarita negra y un tipo de decoración blanca que me había recomendado Goenji que se colocaba en un lado. Me miré en el espejo y mi cara me lo dijo todo. ¡Eso no era lo mío! Suspiré y me quedé mirándome fijamente. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no había sido capaz de decírselo? Apreté los puños. ¿Ella… me habría reservado el lugar?

…¿Pero qué estaba pensando? ¿Por qué iba a pensar eso? ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo si ni siquiera conseguí hablar de eso en los preparativos? Era más deprimente pensarlo así y me dejé caer encima de una silla, llevándome una mano a la cabeza y soltando un suspiro frustrado.

-Eres un completo idiota, Tsunami. – me dije a mí mismo.

-¡Eh! ¡Tsunami! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Vamos a la fiesta! – me gritó el capitán del equipo, bueno, ahora era mi ex capitán pero lo mirase por donde lo mirase, Endou seguiría siendo mi capitán.

-Ah, sí, ¡voy! – exclamé echando a correr detrás de él. - ¡Esto aprieta mucho!

-¡Y que lo digas! Quiero jugar a fútbol y no tener que bailar. ¡Es mucho más divertido!

-¿Vas a bailar? – pregunté mirándolo extrañado. ¿Endou bailando? Se me hacía muy raro.

-Sí, me lo ha pedido Natsumi y Aki, así que en vez de uno tengo dos. – alzó su mano enseñándome dos dedos con una de esas grandes sonrisas suyas. - ¡Te puedo prestar una si quieres!

-¡Ah, no! Si no es por… - me quise excusar.

Pero mis ojos la vieron.

Estaba…

Fascinante.

Simplemente… Preciosa.

Perdí la noción de todo. Sólo podía observarla. Ver como lucía ese vestido azul marino. Sus hombros al descubierto, su pelo rosado perfecto. Esa sonrisa que me hizo embobarme con una sonrisa y sintiéndome dichoso de poder verla así. Iba acompañada de Haruna, Aki, Natsumi y Fuyuka. Estaban todas preciosas pero Touko… resaltaba más; a mí me resaltaba muchísimo más.

-¡Hala! ¡Pero qué raras estáis chicas! – rió Endou acercándose a ellas.

-¡Endou! – le recriminaron. - ¡¿Qué formas son esas!

-¡Ah! ¡Perdón! – se disculpó. - ¡Es que estáis muy diferentes! Pero os quedan geniales. – les sonrió y pareció arreglarlo con todas.

No entendía a ese chico. Casi siempre lo fastidiaba todo, como yo, aún así con un comentario y una sonrisa, las chicas le perdonaban todo. A mí nunca me lograba salir las cosas como a él. Era un punto que le envidiaba al capitán.

-¿Y a ti, Tsunami? – preguntó Touko. - ¿Cómo nos ves?

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? – me quedé más nervioso de lo que me esperaba. – P-Pues que estáis… preciosas. ¡Más que en aquella fiesta de los ingleses! – recordé con una sonrisa. – Vais a ser la envidia de vuestras parejas. – dije divertido.

Pero entonces caí en la cuenta. Todas tenían. _Todas. _Incluida… ella.

-Estás preciosa, Touko. – escuché a mi lado.

**He take your hand  
I die a little**

Ahí estaba el segundo portero de la selección japonesa, Tachimukai. Iba con un smokin blanco. Se le veía muy elegante. A él si parecía entrarle todo eso, no sé por qué. Le tendió la mano a Touko quien le sonrió y ambos se fueron cogidos de la mano. _Cogidos. _Me volteé para verlos como se reían juntos y como cogían algo para beber. Tsk, ¡pero qué suerte tenía Tachimukai, mierda! Sentía un revuelo en mi estómago y un enfado sumado con decepción, como si algo dentro de mí, se estuviese rompiendo, fuese extinguiéndose… queriendo morir.

-Pero que guapa estás. – escuché a Kidou. Lo miré de reojo viendo como tomaba elegantemente a su hermana de la mano y se la llevaba.

Las otras chicas, se alejaron en busca de su cita. Aunque me preguntaba cómo se las arreglaría Endou para estar con las dos gerentes… ese chico siempre estaba metido en ese lío de faldas y ni se daba cuenta.

**I watch your eyes  
And I'm in little  
Why can't you look at me like that?**

Pasó por mi lado un camarero y cogí un refresco que llevaba mientras buscaba desesperadamente e inconscientemente a Touko.

Y la volví a ver.

Cruzamos miradas por unos segundos.

Sentí que me quedaba sin aire al ver como sus ojos cambiaban a ver al portero y su mirada se volvía completamente diferente. Era como si, al mirarlo, sólo pudiese ser _él _y nadie más. Era como si yo no pudiese entrar en ese mirar… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sólo podía mirarlo a él así? ¿¡Por qué últimamente sólo era él? ¡Odiaba que tuviese que ser de esa manera todo!

**When you walk by  
I try to say it  
But then I freeze  
And never do it**

Yo había tenido la oportunidad de preguntárselo a Touko, pero últimamente estaba más que torpe con ella. Me quedaba estupefacto, como si no pudiese reaccionar ante su presencia. Me movía de formas extrañas o decía cosas sin sentido. Mi sentido del humor se disparaba como si se le diese a un interruptor. Sentía la extraña necesidad de querer estar con ella pero cuando estaba con ella, era incapaz de ser el de siempre. No sabía por qué. Era como quedarme congelado frente a ella. Quería habérselo dicho, ¡tenía que habérselo dicho! Pero me quedé como un idiota después de llamarla y que se detuviese delante de mí con una sonrisa y con esa mirada brillante observándome…

No pude, maldita sea.

Y, para variar, solté una idiotez de las mías que causó una risa de ella y de todos para después marcharse ante la llamada de Tachimukai quien de seguro, se me habría adelantado una vez más con ella.

Había perdido mi oportunidad.

**My tongue gets tight  
The words can't trade  
I hear the beat of my heart getting louder  
Whenever I'm near you  
**

Era algo normal últimamente todo así, de todos modos. Me había dado cuenta de que cada vez que iba a hablarle, me trabucaba al hablar como si no supiese hacerlo. Al principio, me lo tomaba a broma y siempre hacía chistes haciéndola reír y sacando partido de ello, pero poco a poco, me empecé a preocupar por ello. No era normal que yo actuase así con una amiga, y directamente, no era normal en mí, no poder sociabilizar con alguien a quien estimaba tanto.

Después, empecé a darme cuenta como cuando nos quedábamos a solas arreglando cualquier cosa o esperando a los demás, mi corazón se disparaba. Al igual que lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos mientras la veía con Tachimukai de esa forma, tan cerca. Tan sumamente cerca. Sentía cabreo, sentía enojo, quería que toda la música de allí se detuviese para no ser el único que sintiese que el corazón se me iba a salir disparado del pecho sin necesidad de correr o surfear.

**But I see you with him slow dancing  
Tearing me apart**

Mis ojos la localizan desde una esquina de todo el lugar. Tachimukai y ella estaban bailando una canción que habían puesto en las que todas las parejas se acercaban, se agarraban y bailaban sumamente cerca. Era una canción romanticona, de esas que a las chicas le vuelven locas y siempre quieren bailarlas con los chicos de sus sueños. Y Touko al parecer, es lo que estaba haciendo. Sus manos pasaban por el cuello de Tachimukai y se apoyaban en su pecho con cierto sonrojo al igual que Tachimukai quien posaba sus manos en su cintura y se le veía tranquilo, aunque nervioso y algo avergonzado pero no por ello, disfrutando de todo aquello.

Si no lo hacía, era para reventarle a balonazos.

**'Cause you don't see  
Whenever you kiss him  
I'm breaking  
Oh how I wish that was me**

De pronto veo como levanta la cabeza y no pude evitar fruncir el ceño algo confuso_. ¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué os miráis de ese modo?_ Mis ojos se me agrandan sin poder evitarlo al ver como se inclina a los labios de Tachimukai para robarle un beso. Me apoyó en la pared sintiendo como lo que hacía un rato luchaba por extinguirse, duele. Duele demasiado. Siento presión el pecho. Los ojos me escuecen. ¿Acaso quieren llorar? Aprieto los dientes, tratando de mantenerme firme allí, contemplando como Touko y Tachimukai estaban besándose mientras bailaban pero aparto la vista a los pocos segundos porque era incapaz de verlo.

No puedo.

No puedo soportarlo.

Quería ser yo quien estuviese con ella. Quien la tuviese delante, tomada de la cintura y dando vueltas lentamente siendo la envidia de alguien, como la de Tachimukai por ejemplo. Por un momento, pensé en que me gustaría que él ocupase mi lugar para que sintiese como estaba en esos momentos. Como mi interior se iba rompiendo por culpa de ambos.

Quería ser Tachimukai. Quería serlo porque así podría estar con ella.

**He look at you  
The way that I would  
Does all the things, I know that I could**

Envidio que él esté ahí frente a ti, mirándola como lo podría estar haciendo yo en su lugar. Si hubiese sido más rápido, sino hubiese sido un cobarde y un idiota que se hubiese quedado congelado. Sé que yo podría hacerle sentir mucho más en su lugar. De alguna forma sé que, si ella estuviese mirándome a mí podría sentirse la única persona del mundo.

Tragó saliva y apartó la mirada un instante para ver a mi alrededor. Hay muchos bailado, no solo ellos dos, Goenji con Fuyuka, Kidou con Haruna e incluso, estaba animándose el cascarrabias de Fudou. Podría tratar de ganar dinero gracias a él, porque por verle bailar, seguro que muchos y muchas pagarían pero no tenía ganas de nada. Sólo de estar ahí, sentado, matándome a mí mismo observando a esos dos.

Acariciaba sus cabellos rosados y apreté la mandíbula y los puños. Odiaba que hiciese todo lo que yo soñaba con hacerle. Con tocarla, con acariciarla…

**If only time, could just turn back  
'Cause I got three little words  
That I've always been dying to tell you**

Era yo quien debería estar ahí acariciando sus cabellos y sonriéndole. No él. ¡NO ÉL! Si pudiese dar marcha atrás y retroceder en el tiempo, conseguiría de algún modo, no sé cómo decirle que fuese mi pareja y aprovecharía para responderle a lo que me dijo antes de los preparativos. Aquello que de tantos nervios que me entraron, no pude responder y seguramente se lo tomó como una negación y rechazada. ¡Y no había sido rechazada! Quería pensar, que estaba con Tachimukai por venganza, por sentirse rechazada pero, algo en mi, decía que actuaba por puro instinto, por celos. Porque, lo que siento no puede ser otra cosa, sino celos.

Debería haberle dicho que la quiero, en todos los idiomas posibles. Debería…

**But I see you with him slow dancing  
Tearing me apart**

Pero en esos momentos, ¿qué importaba? Quiero decir, ella está bailando con otro. Eso significa que de alguna manera, no piensa en ti mientras está con él ¿cierto? Entonces, ¿qué sentido tendría? ¡No tendría ninguno! La música iba terminando y cambiaban a una más movida, pero daba igual aunque todos se separasen ellos lo habían hecho para unirse en un nuevo beso.

'**Cause you don't see  
Whenever you kiss him  
I'm breaking  
Oh how I wish that was me**

Y duele. ¡Vaya que si duele! No puedo mirarlo, no quiero mirarlo. _¿Por qué eres tan estúpido, Tsunami? ¡Haz algo! ¡Maldita sea, lucha por ella! Da igual quién sea. _Por mucho que en mi cabeza resonase eso y una voz me dijese que me levantase de ahí y la liase sólo para que Touko supiese de una vez la realidad, me escocía verla así con él. ¿Cómo es posible sentirse tan muerto? ¿De verdad esto es lo que se siente cuando se está enamorado? ¡Porque de ser así, no quiero sentirlo! Quiero que deje de besarlo, quiero que deje de besarlo… _¡Para de besarle! _Estalló una voz en mi cabeza que me hizo cerrar los ojos soltando un grito desesperado.

Golpeo la mesa con fuerza levantándome incluso para sacar mucha más fuerza y desahogarme. Todos se quedan en silencio bajo la música alta. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en mi pero sentía que nadie me estaba mirando lo que me favorecía para poder hacer lo que mi cuerpo gritaba como nunca antes.

Mis ojos sólo estaban en Touko quien me miraba sorprendida por lo que había hecho. Ni siquiera reparé en Tachimukai. Era mi amigo, uno de los mejores. Me caía estupendamente e incluso lo quería como un hermano. Pero ambos estábamos metidos en esto; los dos sentíamos algo por Touko y sino luchaba por ella, se la estaba regalando. ¡Y eso ni muerto!

Desde mi sitio, hago una pequeña reverencia hacia ella, esperando que acepte la invitación a tener un baile conmigo. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido en ese instante. Mis ojos se quedaron cerrados esperando que mi mano tuviese algún contacto con otra.

Y cuando sentí el calor de una mano, sonreí feliz alzando mi cabeza para observar a la figura que tenía delante. Era Touko y estaba… sonriéndome a mí. Me sentí enormemente feliz.

**Feel with my hands on your waist  
While we dance in a moonlight  
I wish it was me  
That you call in your room  
'Cause you wanna say good night**

Mis manos torpemente fueron a la cintura de Touko. Ella me corrigió la posición con una sonrisa y me miró con un brillo en los ojos con el que antes no contaba. Y ese brillo, era como superior al que había visto en la mirada que le ponía al portero. Sonrío tontamente por ese detalle y porque ambos empezamos a dar esas pequeñas vueltas. El DJ que había contratado el entrenador Kudou había puesto otra canción lenta para el momento y más le valía, si no ya podía prepararse. Estábamos en mitad de toda la fiesta, en mitad del campo bajo un cielo precioso, lleno de estrellas y con la luna llena rebosante.

En el momento en el que Touko y yo nos pusimos a bailar, el tiempo para mi había dejado de existir. Era como si se hubiese detenido por estar con ella. Quién diría que terminaría siendo un sensiblón en este tipo de cosas ¿eh? ¡Já!

-¿Estás enfadado? – me preguntó por lo bajo, rodeándome el cuello y ocultando su rostro en mi pecho.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – pregunté tontamente. La respuesta era sí pero ahora mismo, ¿quién podía decir que si?

-Estás enfadado. – sentenció como si me leyese la mente.

-Sólo me gustaría ser él. – le dije malhumorado por lo bajo mirando a Tachimukai quien nos miraba sin ningún ápice de estar molesto. ¿¡Por qué él no se molestaba!

-¿Ser él? – se sorprendió de aquello y alzó su cabeza para mirarme. – Pero ¿qué dices?

-¡Pues lo que oyes, Touko! Que me gustaría ser él cuando lo abrazas o cuando le lloras o cuando le llamas para decirle que estás mal… sé que lo haces, os escucho a veces. – no podía evitarlo en ocasiones. Había veces que el oído iba a ellos sin ser conscientes. – Me gustaría que conmigo fueses igual…

-Pero si eres tú el que se comporta raro. – me recriminó achicando los ojos. – Eres tú el que llevas raro desde que terminó el campeonato. ¡Además! Tachimukai es…

-No me lo digas. – le corté acercándola a mí y ocultando mi cara en su pecho inclinándome a ella. – Por favor, no me lo digas.

-Pero, Tsunami… - la escuché balbucear.

-Por favor. – insistí aferrándome a ella.

No quería saber que era él el elegido. No quería escuchárselo decir. No quería derrumbarme, romperme más. Estaba teniendo suficiente de ellos dos por el momento. No quería que la despedida de todos terminase de esa forma.

**But I see you with him slow dancing  
Tearing me apart**

-Os he visto antes, bailando… - murmuré separándome un poco sin dejar que el baile se detuviese. – Le has enseñado a bailar estupendamente ¿eh? Porque era un pringadillo bailando hasta hace dos días. – me reí, para que no sonase triste ni nada parecido.

-Tsunami…

-¡Pero está bien! ¡Alguien tiene que enseñar a los demás! Si no, ¡nunca me hubiese metido a jugar al fútbol ni me habría unido con vosotros! – de alguna manera, tenía razón ¿no?

Sentí como me apretaba la chaqueta del smokin y la miré dudoso.

-¿Estás bien? – me preguntó cuando iba a hacerle esa misma pregunta yo.

-Debería preguntarte yo. – le respondí. – Pero sí, estoy bien. ¿La verdad? Es que me dio muchos celos veros bailando y cuando lo besabas… aún más. – me sinceré de pronto sin darme cuenta. Me miró abriendo un poco más los ojos y sus manos cedieron. - ¡Ah, lo siento! ¡Yo no quería decir eso! – me excusé.

'**Cause you don't see**

_Quiero que veas que me rompo si estás con él, Touko._

**But I see you with him slow dancing  
Tearing me apart  
'Cause you don't see  
Whenever you kiss him  
I'm breaking  
**

-¿De verdad? – me preguntó agachando la cabeza.

Ambos nos quedamos quietos en mitad del patio del Raimon, bajo la luna y el movimiento de nuestros amigos. La miré extrañado y creo que mi mirada se entristeció. Era Touko. No podia mentirle. No a ella. ¡Siempre me pillaba! Esbocé una sonrisa triste y bajé las manos, dejando que cayesen a cada lado de mi pierna.

-No. – admití separándome de ella. - ¿Pero qué importa? Quería despedirme de todos, en especial de ti. Quería pedirte venir conmigo a la fiesta como mi pareja pero me quedé congelado, no pude decirte nada. En su lugar, estás con Tachimukai y bailas con él, te besas con él, delante de mí. ¿¡Cómo quieres que esté! ¡¿Quién puede estar bien viendo que la chica a la que quiero está con el que considero mi hermano! ¿¡Eh!

No quería explotar. En ningún momento quise hacerlo, de verdad. Pero lo hice. Aquello último lo hice sin darme cuenta. La miré fijamente y chasqueé la lengua encogiéndome de hombros como si ese gesto fuese a darle menos importancia de la que ya la tenía.

-Pero qué importa. Si tu eres feliz…

-Para. – me quiso parar.

-…pues entonces yo también… - continué ignorándola.

-No sigas. – insistió.

-…también deberé…

Touko alzó la mano y me dio un guantazo en toda la cara. Resonó en todo el lugar y observé como Goenji estaba a unos metros de mi mirándome sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando entre los dos. Aunque no tenía muy claro el porqué me había golpeado, algún motivo tendría que tener. Quizás me lo merecía por ponerme celoso de Tachimukai ¿no? O quizás por haberle gritado.

-¡Para, estúpido! ¡PARA! – me gritó con los ojos llorosos.

¿En qué momento ella…?

**Oh how I wish  
Oh how I wish**

-¡Estás confundiendo todo! Tachimukai solo me ayuda ¿¡entiendes!

-¿Ayudarte? – pregunté aún sin entender nada con una mano en la mejilla.

-Sí. – me quitó la mano de la mejilla y la acarició ella mientras yo la miraba confundido y sin comprender nada. - Tsunami-baka.

-Touko, yo… ¡os he visto! ¡os he visto besándoos!

-¿¡Qué! – exclamó Tachimukai. - ¡Sólo le estaba susurrando en el oído!

-¿¡Qué! ¡Eso es mentira! – le grité señalándole. - ¡Os he visto! Yo os he… - miré a Touko todavía más confundido y su mirada agachada, ¿qué significaba? - ¿Lo he visto yo mal…? ¡De todos modos, da igual! ¡Porque él siempre está contigo! ¡Cuentas con él para todo y a mí un jamón! – dije molesto. - ¡Quisiera ser como él!

**Oh how I wish, that was me**

-No lo hagas. – me dijo Tachimukai con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? – me sorprendí y me quedé observando a Touko que apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

En esos momentos, sentía que la había vuelto a cagar. Algo tan típico en mi. No habían estado besándose, sino haciendo cosas raras que parecían otra cosa y yo y mis celos veían cualquier cosa en cualquier gesto. Era de locos. Pero era cierto, siempre les pillaba de frente, por lo que sólo veía espaldas. ¿Me habría precipitado y dicho cosas de las que tener que arrepentirme?

-Touko, di algo. ¡No te quedes callada!

-¿Te das cuenta? Siempre acabamos igual. – dijo con una pequeña risa incontrolada y con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Que me esperaba que la cagases como siempre, Tsunami! ¡Quería eso! Precisamente que saltases de una vez, que reaccionases. – me sorprendí por sus palabras. – Llevas tiempo actuando extraño conmigo, eres como siempre con todos pero conmigo parecías ser otra persona y yo no quería a esa otra persona. Te quería a ti. – sentí un revuelo en el estómago con esas palabras.

-¿En serio…? Pero has dicho "Te quería a ti" – dije con tristeza agachando la mirada.

Acarició mi barbilla con los dedos y me perdí en sus ojos un instante. No lograba entender lo que ella quería hacer conmigo, no soy muy de las indirectas. Conmigo siempre hay que ir claro como el agua.

-Quería que te dieses cuenta de porqué conmigo eres diferente. Porque te da por actuar extraño. Sabíamos que funcionaría. Te has enfadado y has vuelto a ser el mismo Tsunami de siempre.

-Pero yo no soy él, yo no… - repetí como si lo tuviese atragantado en el pecho.

**Oh how I wish, that was me**

-Es que no quiero que seas él, baka. – acarició mis mejillas y se inclinó a mí. Yo empezaba a estar más que nervioso. – A quien quiero... – susurró inclinándose a mis labios. - ...es a ti. - sentenció acariciando mis labios con los suyos al hablar y terminando por hacerse con ellos como toda dueña de mi.


End file.
